The nurse and The Patient
by Always irritated
Summary: Au Hospital. Allison is a new nurse, getting the only patient who is actualy not crazy...or is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

Allison F. Jones walked through the plain white halls, her heels clicked on the linoleum tiles.

She looked around confused.

The number on her card read 'D-6' yet she was at 'D-5' there was no other number and no one was around.

She looked around and then began going back and forth.

She knew the little plate of food on the large cart was probably cold by now.

"This sucks...and it's only my first day!" She yelled in her head.

She looked back over the card, still 'D-6'.

Now this was pissing her off.

Why did they put a number if the room wasn't even their?

So she decided to return back to the Main room, using the elevator of course~

The woman who assigned her that simple room appeared, her brown hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"Excuse me, Miss Jones but your room is not here."

"I know but I can't find-" The woman sighed and grabbed the cart "it" She walked after the woman.

"The room is above everything else." Allison stared confused. "Apparently when they were building this Hospital they didn't name all of the rooms right" She smiled and pressed the letter 'c' on the keypad of the Elevator.

"Wait...isn't this person on D ?"

"The elevator can't go to D-6"

"So how're we gonna g-"

"We go up the stairs"

"But...this cart"

"Your problem~" The woman pointed to a stair-case and waved. " Have fun, miss Jones~" She walked back to the elevator.

It went back down.

"Bitch" Allison pouted and started the long and hard journey up the god damn stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Language?**

After the journey of getting the damn cart up the stairs she continued walking, dust littered the walls.

"Now...D-6, D-6, D-6, D-6, D-6, …."She looked around " Aha!" she knocked on the door and opened it. "Sorr-"

"You're exactly thirty minutes late" Green eyes met Blue.

"Y-yeah..about that..."

"You got lost"

"Hey how'd you kn-"

"The Fairies told me" The man mumbled, the shadow covered most of his face.

He got up calmly, the white sweatpants were horribly baggy and pooled around his feet. The shirt was loose as well.

" I'm still sorry" Allison looked slightly guilty.

"Honestly, miss I don't care" He walked up to the cart and swallowed the pill's dry.

"How'd ya' do that?"

"Practice" He mumbled and walked back over to his bed and sat down.

He looked like he was swaying.

"Holy shit dude...are you...okay?"

"The..bloody side..effects" His arms spasmed.

"Dude!" Allison ran over to him, putting a hand on his bare shoulder.

"_He's...so cold" _She thought.

"D-do I need ta' get the nurse person doctor thing or can I do anything?" Allison almost didn't catch the shake of his head.

"I'm fine...it'll be over in a minute...or so" Allison tried her best to comfort him rather, to the best of her abilities.

The man sighed and stopped spasiming, his eyes looked tired.

"Man you look like shit..." Allison looked at the man, who's eyebrows where almost as big as her hand!

Okay, maybe she was exaggerating but damn his brows where pretty big.

"A young lady shouldn't use that kinda of Language"

"Whatever man" She grinned at him. " I ain't no young lady' "

" 'I _am not _a young lady' "

"Holy shit I didn't know you were a chick!"

"What!"

"Anyway~ You gonna eat that shit food?"

"It's 'Are you _Going to _eat that shit food?' learn to speak proper English" He mumbled and flipped away from her and closed his eyes. "Have fun going back down the stairs." He fell asleep, or Allison thinks he did.

Allison sighed and slammed the door ignoring the squeak of annoyance from the man.

The pushed the cart down the stairs, walked right past it and took the elevator down to the main room.

She bluntly ignored the ask of questions about the seemingly disappeared food cart.

Allison then changed out of her uniform and into her short's and her shirt with the American flag as well as her favorite pair of cowboy boots.

She walked back home _(Stopping at McDonald's to get a hotdog and pick up something for her brother)_

She ate asshe walked_._

She finally arrived home and took off her boots.

She skipped into her room and started in her Diary.

The American wrote about her first day, the bitch and the bitchy guy she had to deliver food too.

Allison actually wondered what was wrong with him.

"_Should have checked what medication he took" _She thought and shrugged, she cooked herself some soup, took her shower and went to bed.

Not really caring about her brother, or...she forgot.

Okay apparently she forgot because after about an hour or so there was banging on her door.

She simply stayed asleep.

**I'm trying to get all of the information I've looked up, right ^_^; so if I get anythin' wrong tell please~**

**It's fun writing America when you yourself are American~**

**I hope people are actually reading this ^_^**

**Bye~**

**(I don't have enough time a checking through this, so if I made any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix 'em up quicker than America and England in bed~...wut?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: language(Mainly by me :3)**

**This would have been out sooner but my school's a bitch as well as life.**

**Plus I've been dealin' with shitsticks at school V_V If ya wanna know go to my Deviant Art and read thru my Journals. Have fun.**

**Shit...literally hit the fan at school ._.**

**Sorry it's so damn short V_V**

Allison sighed and begrudgingly put on her uniform.

After waking up and letting her brother in_(Who'd fallen asleep outside , he ended up getting a cold)_She didn't worry since Gillian B. was going to take care of him _(Allison could not remember that self-proclaimed Prussian's last name) _Though she did worry for the safety of her house...

She then began her long journey to her job. _(Stopping for a quick Hamburger)_

The Hospital for Psycho's.

Too bad it was only her second day.

After arriving, checking in and all that Jazz she grabbed the little cart _(Filled with things that even a rat wouldn't go near, and the pills for pills)_

She began her trek towards the room D-6.

She hated the stairs more than anything right now...

**Written when I had time, sorry if it's rushed .**

**I honestly don't like this chapter and...all that Jazz :D**

**Put some Greece in that Turkey cause I'm Hungary!**

**Mad ya' laugh?, no? Damn...**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:**

**Because I can, wanna fight about it?**

**Wait...i can't fight so I'll get Mio Sorella's to do it =3= *Lazy Ass***

**Haha have fun fighting off S. Italy and Cuba :D**

**Naw, I won't sick Mio Grande Sorella's on Y'all~ I loves you guizs :3 I'll just sick Mio Grande Fratello France on ya -3~**

_A small purple being flew around the man, dust landed on his un-moving figure._

"_Artie~ Wake up~ Please?" She landed on his tense shoulder._

"_You're not real...you're not real!" He whispered, his hands over his ears._

"_Artie~ I'm real" It giggled, it's deep purple eyes mischievous._

"_Please...leave me alone..."He whispered, tears in his green eyes._

"_But Artie, I don't wanna leave~"_

"_Why?" He whispered._

"_Because~ I love you~"_

_"No you don't! just go away!"_

_"I'll never leave~"It's grinned widened "I'll be here **Forever**~" Its laugh malicious and evil. _

_It multiplied._

_It's evil smile everywhere, his left, his right._

_He couldn't take the Mental strain anymore._

_He passed out._

_The single image in his dark mind._

_The grind of the Purple Fae._

**Yes, another short chapter :D**

**Bahahaha!**

**Anyway~ The 'Purple Fae' is just a random name =3=**

**Also hurray for Beyond scared Straight!**

**Man I loves that show 83**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: OOC?**

**yay~ It's Friday night an' I _feel _like writing :3**

**Also, I'm currently writing a Denor story... **

**So be watchin' for it~**

**Oh, and thank you MonsterHetalian for making my Night. You made me laugh so hard that I'm still laughing about it XD**

Allison slowly opened the door after knocking and not getting an answer.

She saw the man just laying on his bed, his cheeks flushed.

There was a wet spot near his head.

She slowly walked towards him, leaving the cart by the open door _(She was supposed to close it after she walked in)_She walked cautiously, after having been told that some played opossum and escape through open doors.

She looked over the man, and reached forward.

She pressed a cautious hand on his limp shoulder.

"E-excuse me man, you okay?"Her blue eyes worried.

The man lay limp but his eyelids flickered.

Allison stared, worried.

Just what the hell kinda 'patient' did she get?

"Hey!" She yelled, tears lidded her eyes. "This better not be some fucked up prank!" She started to shake the man. "Wake up!" She gave one last strong shake.

He hit the wall.

He shot up and looked around.

Scared and horrified green eyes stared at her.

"Dude...you okay?"

"W-where am I?" He looked around as if a scared Deer.

"shit man!" She took his head in her hands and started checking him over for wounds."I didn't mean ta' push ya' that hard!"

The man stared slightly nervous about the attention the pretty nurse was giving him. He'd never gotten this much attention except from his mum and teachers and the children at school who just wanted something from him.

"Em...I'm fine...?" His face was slightly pink.

"Shit! What's your name!" She looked thoughtful "Fuck I dun' even know it!"

"u-um..." The poor man looked so confused. "M-miss who exactly are you?" He asked, voice filled with something The American couldn't recognize.

"I'm Allison Fucking Jones!" She again looked thoughtful "Bahhahahaha! *****Allison _Fucking _Jones! Who knew a guy could bottom!"

The man sat completely freaked out.

**Yay~**

***Yeah after I typed that I thought it over and laughed about it -3-**

**Oh, before anyone asks Artie doesn't have Amnesia (_Which I was watching last night :3 )_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:Language :3**

**Since I have time I decided to write this just because ya' know I felt like it =3=**

**Also is anyone seriously reading this?**

**I love how every time I go to write it's on a Friday XD**

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to be written ;A; I've had to inspiration to write what so ever V_V**

Allison watched as the man sat there blushing.

She had to admit it was kinda cute, his eyebrows weren't _that_ bad either...

Though he could pluck them a little...?

She shook her head images of this man without his thick ass eyebrows and realized...he looked kinda hot with both.

"...excuse me miss Jones but why are you staring at me?" His cheeks where a darker pink now.

"_So fuckin' cute!_" She thought.

"M-miss Jones!"

"Damn dude stop bein' so proper 'nd shit!"She waved her hand "Shit dude my _ma_ is Misses Jones"

"I-it's the proper way to address a young lady such as yourself!"He looked away and crossed his arms.

Fuck! He _pouted_!

What _man_ does that!

'parently this one does!

"S-see! You keep staring at me!" He yelled, his blush reaching under the collar of his shirt.

"It's your frickin' eyebrows! They're huge!" She flailed her arms around.

"I-i beg your pardon!" He slapped his hand over his eyebrows. Though it didn't help that there was little 'cracks' _(Hahaha! Cracks!) _that ya' know little bits of 'hair' stuck out from.

"Dude, you're in the US of A Speak American!"

"I will do no such thing!" He sat up, but quickly sat back down looking pail.

"Geez dude how long 's it been since ya' ate anythin'?"She rested her hands on her hips.

"A-about a day or...two" Her head jerked. Had the man taken his pills before she started working?

"You took those pills dry_ and_ without food?" The man nodded.

"FUCK MAN!" She quickly grabbed the turkey and cheese sandwich, practically shoving it down the man's throat.

If you had been walking outside it would have sounded like a human possibly getting tortured _(in this case it technically was...)._

A few nurses who had gotten worried and went to check on the newest member of the hospital, she was found trying to force water down the man's throat.

She was promptly thrown out and told to come back tomorrow.

**If y'all ever get a chance look up 'The white wolf with the blue eyes' it actually got me scared ^_^'**

**Yeah...rushed ending is rushed =.= I'm tired...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:Language...possibly**

**MonsterHetalian ; at the time I had written that I was in kind of a bad mood ^_^'**

**So sorry if you got offended. I honestly didn't mean to put that in their ;A; when I was skimming it over I guess I forgot to edit that part out .**

It'd been about two months since Allison had meet Arthur Kirkland, or the man.

The two hadn't gotten closer nor had they gotten friendly. _(Mattie had moved in with Gillian, leaving his most bestest big sister all alone)_

Though they had gotten into arguments between which was greater; Great Britain or America. After awhile The American wondered what Arthur had.

He'd have random ass spasms and looked sickly a lot of times. Sometimes his eyes would go really dull and he looked drowsy.

So when she got home she Google'd _everything_.

She couldn't find anything! This made her kinda mad

"Then what's wrong with 'em?" She sighed and lent back in her chair. Maybe she should call her friend Kiku and ask.

After all Kiku did know medical stuff and shit...

She picked up her awesome phone and quickly swept through her contacts.

_Yao...Ivana...Youngsoo...Nate...Yekaterina...aha Kiku!_ She pressed the little green button and put the phone to her ear.

"_Moshi moshi?_"

"Hey Kiku, 'sup?

"_Ah, __こんにちは__Allison-chan, it is good to hear from you_"

"Hey Kiku~ I need ta' ask ya' somethin' " She walked into the kitchen and started to make her some soup. "Ya' know a lota Medical stuff, right?"

"はい " Though Kiku was speaking in Japanese, she'd picked up on a few words.

She then explained Arthur's symptoms.

"This sounds like 統合失調症..."

"Dude, can't speak Japanese!"

"Ah, sorry Allison-chan" He sighed "I believe he has...Schizophrenia"...Allison almost dropped the phone.

"a-are ya' sure Kiku?"

"Yes, I am su-"She cut him off.

"T-thank you, bye..." She pressed the end button without hearing Kiku's reply.

She couldn't believe Arthur has...Schizophrenia...

It just...it couldn't be true!

Tomorrow she'd snatch Arthur's file and read up a little on him.

**DX I dun liketh the ending! **

**Yush this thing was a bitch to write V_V' Also holy shit it's _Raining_!**

**Yeah I was actually a dipshit and added Japanese~**

**Japanese- Hello**

**Japanese- Yes**

**Also if you want me to reply to you reviews ask :3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:**

**So...um yeah...?**

**Would have been out sooner but...i dunno V_V**

Allison quickly stalked towards the Hospital, her badass ninja skills kicking in. Hey just because she's American doesn't mean she can't be a badass ninja like the Japanese.

She quickly slipped into the slightly cracked window _(Wait...why was the window open anyway? Didn't these people know people like to sneak in?)_

She smirked as she awesomely slunk into the half-closed window and started going through the filling-cabinets.

_A...B...C...D...e...f...g...h...i...j...k...l _

Wait!

She picked through the 'K' 's and found 'Kirkland'.

She snatched the file and quickly ran home for some good snooping.

/

While holding the file close to her chest she quickly threw herself into her small house and locked the door.

She gathered a few things up and sat down in her room and started reading, never did she realize just how bad Arthur's Schizophrenia was...

**Because i'm a bitch with cliffhangers =3=**

**Also...um...bye?**

**Wait! **

**I'm writin' a Fem!RoChu story right now 83**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning:.**

**Eh, I have no idea ._.**

To sum everything up quickly, Arthur used to believe that his 'friends' were real and everything else was fake.

He used to sit there and watch imaginary things that flew around him.

He never ate, he never slept and most of all he never cared about anything.

His parents worried a great deal while he was living under their care.

His brother's however didn't care and had often made fun of him for everything.

They tortured him as a child.

Always trapped in his own world, a world of pure happiness where everyone smiled and no one hated.

He was often in that world that sometimes it seemed like days before he came out of his room.

Oliver and Elizabeth Kirkland then sent their son to a Mental Institute.

He lived their from the age of ten to twenty-three.

Along the years his Schizophrenia had slowly melted away, but it slowly came back.

His so called 'friends' often tried to get him to try suicide just to try and get back at him for 'abandoning' them.

It had almost worked.

So along with Schizophrenia and a suicidal tendency , they put him under watch.

He was never alone and always being watched.

**Yush Filler chapter is Filler?**

**Anyway...i have no idea why I wrote all of this -.-**

**Sorry it's rushed?**

**Bye~ =3=**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:**

**Honestly I don't have anymore inspiration...but I'll try and stay to this! I will not abandon this like my other one!**

**T-the reason I haven't really written is because my friend recently died by a hit and run...and I just haven't felt like writing ( Since he kinda inspired me to write this...)**

"_Arthur~" He felt the little feet on his over-turned shoulder._

"_No...not again" He whispered as he started to curl up into a small ball, his knees pulled up to his thin chest. His body started shaking._

"_Artie please~?" He felt the little lips on his cheek. _

_The Fae always did this to him, trying to convince him to look at her with little bouts of disgusting affection. _

_Affection that he did not want._

"_Artie~ Answer me~ please~?" She giggles, littering little disgusting kisses over his cheeks and going close to his lips that were pulled into a thin line. "Do you really want me to hurt that 'cute' little nursey nurse~?" He felt the Fae's lips turn into a smirk._

"_W-why would you hurt h-her?" Arthur felt the little arms wrap around his neck and a small yet full chest push against his throat._

"_Because she' taking you away from~" Her voice filled with slight disappointment "I thought you would know that by now, Artie~" He felt little being bite him. "You. Are. Mine" She cackled and disappeared._

**Yeah... Sorry about this V_V**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:**

**Gaaaaaah! . I'm sorry about the long waaait~! (Also a guest(s) appearance at the end [Author's notes~] )**

Allison sighed and snuck back into the little office, placing the little folder and quickly getting out.

She walked the dark streets quietly.

She honestly hated what Arthur's had to go through.

She knew that if she'd had that problem that she probably would have broke, not even giving herself a chance to survive the life with Schizophrenia.

She didn't really hear anything, nor did she want too. But in New York city it's kinda ya' know odd to not hear anythin'...

She shrugged and kept walking, ignoring everything until she arrived home.

She ate a late dinner, took a shower and went to bed _(Locking both door and the windows, hey she has a reason!...stupid bed intruders...)_

/

In the morning she woke up and got ready at eight _(Seeing as she has to leave at nine and it takes thirty minutes to get to the Hospital, change and receive the tray of food / medicine and get to Arthur by ten o' clock )_

She walked towards the Hospital skipping and humming the song 'The creep'. Some recognized the song, others didn't.

Suddenly she wanted to literally do ' The Creep '.

/

The walked into the Hospital and grabbed the food / medicine cart and started the torturous stairs.

_**Score count:**_

Allison; three

stairs; over nine thousand! _(Fuuuuuuu!)_

It took her a few minutes to actually get to Arthur's room.

She knocked and walked in.

"Artie here's yer breakfast~"

"Don't call me Artie!" He yelled, sitting up with a flushed face.

"Hahaha! Your face is reeeed~!" She laughed and pointed at the Brit.

"B-belt up!" He turned away, rubbing his cheeks.

"Hahahaha~ya' should totally see your face right noooow!" Allison was now clutching her stomach.

"As I said belt up!" Arthur started to flail his arms as if a young child throwing a tantrum.

**Me: *Head desks again***

**Kansas: Jeez Hun, you're gonna hurt 'cher self!**

**Me: I DUNN CARE ANYMORE! *Steals Texas' gun* goodbye bitch of a life!**

**Texas: Fuck! *Steals back gun * Stop takin' mah stuff ya' bitch! *hits me with the handle and walks off while I bleed to death***

**Alaska: A-ah...are you okay, Miss Ray? *Poking me * **

**New Jersey: Should...should we help her, New Jersey?**

**New York: ...Nah...we should call Pa' though... **

**Me: *Anime spirit floats away ***

**Georgia: Bye~! *Waving ***

**-Elsewhere-**

**My Anime soul: Quick thing since I've been taken away from my body, did you know pears don't float?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning:...self-harm?**

**Sorry it's taken' me so long V_V I've been doin' a lot of thinkin', benchmarkin' and getting' a / boyfriend...**

**A-anyway, u dun' think ya' care about...**

**MonsterHetalian; I'm managing to cope with it ^_^' all of his friends are.**

**Blarney-Imp; I'm okay, and don't worry, ya' weren't too blunt..**

Arthur shivered and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"You 'kay?" Allison looked over towards the shivering Brit.

He nodded.

_What...what if the Fae's threat was real?_

_Was the loud American woman going to die?_

"I-i'm just fine, no need to trouble yourself over me..." Allison shook her head and smiled at him.

"Yer' really weird, ya' know that?" She lent back on her hands "I like weird" She grinned as the Brit blushed.

That was the Americans favorite pastime, making the for Brit blush. _(The worst thing she'd ever really done is kiss his cheek and then molest his eyebrows)_

The American quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran off, her giggles echoed off the walls.

"B-bloody American..." The bright red Brit mumbled, pouting while holding his cheek. "Forgot the stupid cart..."

He saw the Plastic silverware.

"_Go on Artie~ "_ That voice.._"It may be plastic but...it will cut~"_

His eyes wide as he walked slowly towards it.

"P-please! Don't!" He whispered. His body moving automatically.

He gripped it tightly, swallowing hard.

"I...don't want to do this..." He thought as he began trying to cut himself with the dull plastic item.

**How did it turn out like that!**

**I'm sorry IGGY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning:**

"E-excuse me, Allison..." The woman looked towards a small, thin girl with long brown hair and green eyes.

"'Sup? "

"U-um...mister K-Kirkland is ill..."

"What? Artie's sick!" She quickly ran to the elevator and continued up the god damn stairs.

Almost tripping over said stairs but managing to get her footing back just in the nick of time.

Her heart pounded In her chest as she ran.

She slammed open the door to see Arthur.

His face flushed and sweat dripped down his forehead and neck. His breathing rough and ragged as his chest rose and fell.

A violent or soft cough broke through his cracked and pale lips, as well as mumbles .

"A-Artie..."She whispered and walked towards the pail, bed-ridden male.

She walked towards the man and slipped to her knees near him.

"Mrs Jones" She looked up "You are not permitted to be here" The woman who she deemed as 'Mrs Bitch ' glared at her.

"He's my patient, right? I have to be here"

"Not if it gets you sick, then where will we find a replacement?"

"I dun' care! He's mah friend!"

"We hired you to take care of him, not be his ' friend ' " Mrs. bitch slammed down her ever present clipboard.

"Still dun' care!"

"I will be forced to remove you If you do not leave!"

"Fire me! Go ahead ya' bitch! " The woman's glare turned sharper.

"I give you credit, Mrs. Jones, only one has stood up to me, she never lived." Mrs. bitch proceeded to walk out. Leaving a mildly scared Allison.

**Yush!**

**The next chapter is actually more than 600 words :D**

**I'll probably post it up after this one~**

**(Yeah...i wrote the next chapter before this ^_^ )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning:**

"_Mother..." The small boy walked up to his beautiful mother._

"_What is it, love?" Her green eyes soft and loving hid the guilt and pain of her son being mentally ill._

"_Do you regret having me?" The mature question shocked the adult woman._

"_O-of course not, love. I am glad I had you" Her lips pulled into a fake smile._

"_I know...that you do not love me, mother" Green eyes stared lifelessly at his thin mother. "You never wanted me" He mumbled and turned away "You only care for Scott, Cari, Aaron and whatever you're carrying" The child eyed his mother's stomach._

"_H-how did you-"_

"_The fairies told me" He answered bluntly as he walked away._

"_What is my son talking about?" She wondered "and how did he know?" She wondered and walked into the kitchen to begin cooking for her children, husband, self and the growing child she was carrying._

_/_

"_Mother hates me..." He whispered, fairies of different colors surrounded him. _

"_Arthur, she doesn't hate you! She loves you!" A yellow fairy stroked his hair._

"_Si si! Tu madre loves you very much!"a blue one snuggled his cheek. Her Spanish accent clear._

"_I feel like she doesn't..." He mumbled, his eyes lowered._

" _scumpo, "A cherry red one flew in front of him "If your mamă did not love you, she would have had an abortion or something"_

"_She would have had one if she had the money!" He tried to hit the fairy._

"_Do not try and hit me, uman" She hissed, her light red eyes glowing dark._

" _mânie calma abajo! " sueño yelled at the red fairy._

" _sueño, mânie~ stop fighting, you're scaring poor little Artie~" A full busted purple fairy appeared, her full chest pushed against Arthur's cheek._

_Truth to her words, Arthur was shaking slightly._

"_Sweet little Artie~ always the cause of things~ " The purple being's words struck his heart, and his mental state even more. "So adorable~"_

"_Eşti dezgustător" The red one mumbled, her face twisted as she said her words._

_The purple faire kissed the boys cheek. "There is a way, sweet little Artie~" He missed her smirk filled with malicious intent. " To keep yourself from being a burden on your family~" _

"_Он не заслуживает что-то подобное!" __радость yelled out her response, the purple being ignored her._

_"Cutting takes away the burden of yourself "_

"_Cutting?" The boy sounded out the word._

" _Yes~ All you do is cut your wrists~ and keep doing it until you cut so deep you..." She looked like she was trying to think of something to say " _*** **_'relieve ' the burden."_

"_...show me how"_

**_* Arthur doesn't realize that his 'friend' is trying to kill him. All he wants to do is relieve his family of his life so they won't have to deal with him._**

**Spanish- Yes, yes your mother**

**Romanian- Sweetie**

**Romanian- human**

**Spanish- mânie calm down!**

**Romanian- you are disgusting **

**Russian- He does not deserve something like that!**

**Yellow- радость (Joy )**

**Blue- sueño (Dream )**

**Red- mânie (Anger )**

**I will not write the parts where he cuts...as i feel uncomfortable writng that..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning**

**I'm sorry V_V So sorry...**

Allison pat Arthur's pale and sweaty forehead with a damp washcloth.

"Poor Artie" She mumbled, her blue eyes soft.

She watched him as his eyes clenched and her eyes widened as a tear streamed down his flushed cheek.

_Tick tick tick tick_

Her watch went.

_Thump thump thump thump_

Went both of their hearts.

_Click clack click clack_

Went the wandering nurses.

She then started to hum a song as she gently pat Arthur's forehead.

As she lent forward, she felt her cross necklace bump her nurse uniform.

She looked down at the hidden necklace.

She unbuttoned the two top buttons and gently grabbed the silver chain with her thumb and index finger.

A sad, broken smile made it's way across her lips.

The last thing she had from her mother before she'd died.

The thin silver chain, a silver cross with the words,

'In god we trust,

our lives he holds ' In beautiful cursive letters.

Her mother had been extremely religious.

On the back was her initials, A.A.J, Amelia Anne Jones.

Her mother, on her death bed, had forced Allison to take the necklace _(Despite not being that religious ) _She took it anyway.

To show she loved her mother.

Matthew had offered to take it, but she had disagreed, as it was the only thing she had from Amelia...

She felt her eyes burn as a flash of her tired mothers eyes appeared then went away as fast as they had appeared.

**I'm so sorry it's takin' me so long to write this..**

**I seriously haven't had any motivation to write this**

**Kinda looks like this I imagine ;**

**ht tp:/ **.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&gbv =2&biw=1440&bih=694&tbm=isch&tbnid=frKkmbzzOJ5fRM:&imgrefurl=.com/catholic-books-gifts/cross-necklaces/category/2523&docid=bTK4g0Zbvzct3M&imgurl=. &w=160&h=160&** ei=EOG5TvNk78qxAujqvc0I&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=521&vpy=215&dur=1061&hovh=128&hovw=128&tx=120&ty=90&sig=111322945013603244598&page=7&tbnh=128&tbnw=128&start=149&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:149**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning:**

**I might give up on this...I dunno anymore...**

Allison sighed and lent back in the small metal chair.

Arthur had still been sick since Monday and it's Friday.

The whole week the poor thing had been tossing, turning, crying and screaming at some point.

It hurt Allison's heart for this to happen to Arthur.

The nurses had mad several attempts at waking the Brit, he continued on in his slumber.

It was as if he was in a coma.

He'd been hooked up to several machines and his family had been notified, rather tried to.

No one had picked up the phone.

They'd looked up the records of his brothers and found they'd all gone back to their original countries.

Though they tried, they never answered.

Allison unclasped her necklace from around her neck, and gently placed it around Arthur's neck.

She kissed his cheek and walked out, wiping her tears.

She smiled though and looked back towards the machine ridden Brit.

"Bye, Artie, hope ta' see ya' tomorrow up and 'round" She continued out, closing the door.

And left the hospital.

Wishing and praying to whatever god there was, to bring her Artie back.

She wished, prayed and did whatever she could.

" I want...my Artie back..."

**Sorry...I feel bad for wantin' to end this now...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning:**

Arthur woke up then everyone exploded.

The End.

**Gotcha'!**

Arthur's eyes shot open as he breathed heavily.

His mind in a daze as he looked around.

"Why...are machines...?"

"Artie!"

"Allison?" He thought.

"Artie you're awake!" Arms went around his neck as his face went into a pink clad chest.

He blushed brightly.

Oh Artie! I thought 'cha where gonna' die!" She started planting kisses all over his face.

"Miss Jones!" A hand grabbed the back of Allison's nurse outfit " You are not permitted to harass and or molest this poor man!" Allison continued to try and get back to the now awake Brit.

"I ain't harassin 'em ya' bitch! I'm given' em' affection!" She continued to bite the woman's' hand.

Ms. Bitch pushed Allison away and walked towards the Brit.

"Hello, Mr. Kirkland, you are feeling well yes?"

Arthur nodded.

Ms. Bitch smiled softly and picked up a glass filled with water and helped the Brit up to drink.

"You don't feel nauseous?"

Arthur shook his head.

"That's good Mr. Kirkland"

"W-what happened?" He asked the woman.

"You were passed out for a week, due to exhaustion " The talked as if she was reading off of a piece of paper, not from memory.

"...oh..." He mumbled.

She nodded.

"But you are better now" Arthur nodded slowly.

"Anyway, I must go attend something, Mr. Kirkland. Yell if Ms. Jones tries to take advantage of you " Ms. Bitch then left.

"Tch' " Allison turned towards The Brit "Dun' worry Artie I ain't gonna _take advantage _of ya'~" She almost winced at the looks Arthur'd given her.

"Allison..."

"Yeah?"

"Do...you like me?"

"U-um...why?" Allison blushed softly.

"I-i noticed you act like you really like me sometimes..."

" 'C-'cause I do, Artie"

"I see..."He nodded

"I...like you more than a friend, actually" She blushed.

"As do I, Allison" He smiled "And you didn't have to give me your necklace"

"H-how did you?"

"The fairies told me"

**Good bye!**

**I'm officially ending it here ^_^'**

**Goodbye for awhile (Until I get inspiration to write something though I wouldn't mind getting help in that area)**


End file.
